Was it Love Or Destiny?
by XIIIOrder
Summary: Akito sends Hatori to find his sister. She has the key to breaking the curse. But wait. Theres someone else, behind Akito Even Akito Fears him... Death, violence, suspence.. in later Chapters
1. Missing Page

Akito sat down on his futon , with his kimono loose in his body, he opened up a book he found in an empty room, he started to read it...:

_God told all the animals "You are all invited to a party tomorow, and on no account be late." When the mischevious mouse heard that he told a lie to his neighbour the cat. He told him that the party was to be held the day after tomorow. The next day the mouse rode on the ox's back and got to the party first. All the animals had a great time at the party until morning...except for the cat that was fooled. _

The 12 animals that went to the party got the honors of being the 12 chinese zodiac members. The mouse, dog, rooster, pig, sheep, tiger, horse, monkey, and the dragon are the animals that take part of a year. A person who is born in the year of an animal will be called that animal, so there is an animal in all of us.

When the foolish cat found out about the trick that the mouse played on him he got real angry he went to God and told him what happened. God did nothing. The cat was so unhappy about it that he got all the animals to get revenge on the mouse. But the mouse was the most powerful zodiac member because he got to the party first so all the animals lost against him. The mouse got angry due to the betrayal set upon him so he used his powers to set a curse on the animals.

"For your betrayal you will all be cursed inside the bodies of humans for an iternity. Only showing yourselves whenever hugged by a member of the opposite sex of the human you are possesing." Said the mouse. The animals did not want to make the mouse angrier so they all went to the mouse's side and left the cat because they considered it all the cat's fault.

All the animals hated the cat now so he went to God and told him what happened. The cat was now less accepted then before so God gave him powers to do whatever he wanted, including removing the curse.

_" I have the power to take away the curse from myself and the other animals but i choose not to." he said, " Until I get the least bit of respect, and an apology from all the other animals, it must be an apology from the heart..the animeals must respect and treat me kindly, Then I will ..._

Akito had looked down at the page, "Shit!" He cussed loudly."Part of it has been ripped off.." He stood up and glanced around, "It has to be in one of these books...Akito shook his head.." It must have been one of them...but who.."Akito growled and slammed the book to the table "I will find out who has the other half..." Akito walked out of his room and glanced over to Hatori . He had a good idea ,who had the other part of page, he grinned at Hatori. and sat down at the table."Hatori...Where is your Sister Shiori?" Hatori looked at him , wondering why he needed to know about his sister, he nodded."I dont know..why do you ask?"

Hatori thought Akito was up to no good, he didnt trust him, Akito looked to Hatori.

"Your sister has the key to breaking the curse go find her!"

Hatori looked at Akito eyes going wide. He sighed. "What do you mean?"

Akito opened the book and showed him the ripped page ." She has the other half of this page that holds the key to breaking the curse!"

Hatori nodded. "Very well then I'll go find her.."

Hatori took a thermomemter out."..Time for your temprature."Akito rolled his eyes, as then Hatori put the thermometer in his mouth, It read

103 F, He shook his head once more."Go get some rest..Akito...you need to get better"

"Whats the point of me feeling better, Im going to die anyways" Hatori walked out the door leaving Akito still pissed off.

Hatori sighed softly "Its been a long time since I've seen my sister...I wonder if she is still willing to talk to me after that incident..." He shook his head and stopped the car right infront Shigure's house.

Meanwhile...

Tohru was humming in the kitchen while she cooked dinner, she hummed a soft tune her mother use to sing to her when she was a child. And right out of nowhere Shigure randomly walked into the kitchen, he was crawling on the ground looking like a complete idiot "Food...ne-eeee-ed foo-ood..." Tohru turned around and almost fell over

"Shigure-san! Are you alright!" Kyo fell from the 2nd floor "DAMN YOU YUKI" He yelled pissed off (As usual our Kyo-kun is..o.o...Being Kyo-kun and Shigure...is Being Shigure.. ;...) Yuki was upstairs, he could be seen through the hole Kyo made and glared at Kyo" I told you I didnt want to fight..but you insisted.." Shigure Looked at Kyo crying anime tears"Kyo-kun this time you pay the repairs..." he groaned.

"Did I come at a bad time?" Hatori said walking in ."Tori-san! " Shigure chirpped" Its about time you came over!" He kept on chirping." Shigure...may I speak to you in private?" A serious look came across Hatori's face, Shigure could tell somthing was up with Akito, he nodded"Very well then lets go.."

(Buahahahahahahaha it ends here my dearies . /))


	2. To Shigure's House

**(I do not own Furuba..although I wish I did...there are many things I wish to own...meaning I must marry a millionare...xDD )**

Shigure looked at Hatori in shock not knowing what to say. "I don't know myself where your sister lives..."

Rubbing his hands on his face, Hatori sighed despretly".I wish I'd knew where she was...but even if I did...she would never talk to me..."

Shigure sighed, his kimono was loose on his body, and he looked at hatori, smiling quite a bit, "But...I do have one clue...Shiori told one of the Zodiac members ...where she was going..."

He looked up to Shigure smiling a bit with a look of hope on his face." I think I know who...She trusted Ritsu and Ayame more than me..."Shigure almost fell over "W-wha? Ayame? Ritsu?" He sweatdropped. "Thats interesting..." Shiugre laughed oddly." Oh..and you're coming with me to Ayame's shop..."Shigure's eyes glittered like a puppy dog. His lil doggy tail popped out too. "OMIGOSH I HAVENT VISITED AYAME-SAN IN A LOOONG TIME!" Hatori shook his head. He knew it was a bad idea for Shigure and Ayame to pair up...but it left him no choice, he didnt want to walk in to Ayame's shop alone.(Which normal person wouldn't... . ...But I would...Ayame is the best fashion person ever/) )

Shigure quickly got up and phoned Ayame all chibish and happy as usual. "Ayame's botique how may I help you!" Shigure perked up. "Oh Ayame its me Shigure-san!" Ayame to perked up and turned Chibi .

"Shigure! Its been so long since you've had a chance to call...Tell me ..are you cheating on me?" Anime tears strolled down Ayame's cheeks."Oh of course not!" Shigure stayed in Chibi form and was standing on the small table were the phone was. "Alright!" They gave thumbs up even though they weren't talking to each other in person.

(Imagines Shigure doing that . ) Hatori came in and snatched the phone away from Shigure ."Ayame...were coming over in an hour. " Ayame blinked and laughed..with that annoying laugh of his."I'll prepare tea right away!" Ayame Chirped and hung up on Hatori.

Cheerful lil ol Tohru walked in the room "Dinner's ready, Hatori-san please join us" Of course Hatori couldn't say no to sweet lil Tohru so he accepted.

And so Hatori only ate a little bit and grabbed chibi Shigure by the ear. "Aww...Hatori-san...Tohru's cooking is soooo gooood !" He whined like a child, but Hatori dragged him away anyways ."Thank you for dinner" Hatori smiled at Tohru and left with Shigure.

Ayame waited patiently , drinking...of course some tea...his assistent had the day off, and he was alone...but he was in such a happy mood thinking they were going to bring Yuki and Tohru. (Poor soul...Looks at Ayame)

Rox-Chan:..Sorries I was a bit lazy today

Kyo:...You're such an idiot...

Rox-chan:...Kuso neko...

Kyo: Kuso Rox!

Kagura:...Blush..Kyo-kun...you promised me you would be nice to Rox-chan!

Kyo: I NEVER MADE THAT PROMISE!

Kagura: Kyo-kun...why are you such a JERK! Dark side of Kagura beats up Kyo-kun

Kyo:

Rox-Chan:...Awwww don't they make such a cute couple! -

Yuki:Yes indeed they do...

Kyo: . NO ONE ASKED YA , YOU DAMN RAT!

Shigure: You don't have to deny it Kyo-chan!

Kyo: CUT IT OUT!

(To be continued)


	3. Onward to Hokkaido!

(Just a note to the readers...that the first few chapters,they will show very little parts of our cat , rat and onigiri trio...for...now...ITS THE MABUDACHI TRIO! . ))

The car was parked infront of Ayame's shop, lets say it was around 7 pm, Ayame wasn't open of course...but he had a little apartment home upstairs. Shigure was the first one to pop out of the car and knock on the shop window.Of course the lights were on and Ayame opened the door...even though it said Closed already. The expression that Shigure had on his face was random.

"Aya-san!" Ayame's eyes sparkled, his hair was braided. "Oh Gure-san!" The two random Sohma's glanced back at Hatori with sparkly eyes. (Yes I know...to the normal people it sounds horrifing...Like I said earlier...the Mabudachi trio returns...Dont worry...I will return our favorite Rat and cat and onigiri in later Chapters...)

Poor Hatori was sweatdropping already. "Ayame lets go inside." Ayame obeyed as usual to Hatori. Shigure trailed after them like a little puppy dog.

They were now sitting down on Ayame's couch."Care for some tea?" Both of them shook their heads. Ayame perked up and glanced around everywhere. "Where's...Yuki-kun...and Princess Tohru..." Hatori had his eyes closed and with the usual calm expresion " We had to leave them..the reason we came here is to ask you about Shiori..." The room was silent, and Ayame looked down.Everyone was serious.

"Im sorry...but...I promised her I wound't tell you..." Ayame had his soft expression on his face. " I promised Shiori...besides...even if I did tell you...she wouldn't talk to you anyways..." Again the room was silent, meanwhile Hatori looked down in sorrow. " I see...but...does she still live in this city...or did she move out.." Before Ayame could respond ."Sorry my lips are sealed! HA HA HA !" Shigure had an anime fall." Wow Aya-san nice responce!" Shigure was on the floor trying to get up.

"Well...if its really important...All I know, is that she lives in Hokkaido..." Ayame sipped more tea.

"Well...another thing is that...she's a doctor...just like you Tori-san..." Ayame twirled his hair around his finger. " Thank you..." Hatori got up and Shigurelaughed again. "TO HOKKAIDO!" Hatori laughed some bit. "You read my mind Shigure...Ayame...your coming with us..." Ayame set his tea down and Jumped out of his seat. "Hooray!" Hatori smiled a bit ." We leave on Friday afternoon to Hokkaido...be ready..."

It was friday already, and our favorite trio, were on the plane already. Ayame and Shigure were flipping coins to see who got to sit by the window. But of cours Hatori took their seat "Enough fooling around" He said drinking some Sake. Ayame and Shigure hugged each other . "Noo fair! I wanted the seat next to the window!"Hatori payed no atention to the two, he kept on drinking his sake with his eyes closed.

"Next stop Hokkaido!" Hatori had fallen asleep and Shigure too. Ayame looked down. "Im sorry Shiori...but I had to tell him...I hope you forgive me..."

Of course the Sohma's had first class. Shigure and Ayame were making quite a commotion. Shigure and Ayame got drunk. They drank to much Sake. "Miss! Oh Miss care to join us?" The lady on the plane sweatdropped and walked to the next row of people on the plane. "Hatori had woken up. "Stop acting like a pervert, and calm down." Hatori yawned.

"Are we there yet" He streched his arms out and glanced around. "Yes we were about to get off, you woke up just in time Shii-san" Ayame stood up with his luggage.

The trio walked off the plane and a woman awaited them

"Why hello Ayame! "

"Hello there Reika..its good to see you again" Shigure and Hatori were quite suprised to see tis woman . Ayame smiled cheerfuly. "Well...driver...where to?"

Reika smiled. "Well were going to stop by a cafe, I know you two will love dearly." Behind Reika a young girl about the age of 16 apeared. She had beautiful Shoulder length hair, which was black. And gorgeous golden brown eyes.

The trio blinked at this young girl. "Oh by the way this my daughter Hikari..she is stopping to work ...well then lets go!" She walked away chirpiing cheerfuly.

They stopped by the cafe, Reika talked about earlier. And Our favorite trio stepped out of the car and enter the Cafe, which was weirldy name the Zodiac Cafe. When the trio entered, Shigure was sniffing the air, exactly like a dog, sniffing out the scent of delicious baked goods, and coffee. Hikari walked into the cafe and put on her apron. "Later." She said calmly, and walked off. Our favorite chaos duo wre kind of surprised to see Reika's daughter work in this cafe.

A young girl, with long black hair apeared before them, She had brown skin and glittering dark brown eyes,

She greeted them with kindness and respect.

"Hello there, welcome to the Zodiac Cafe, and since your obasan's friends, its on me " The young girl gave them the menus"Please tell me when your ready!" She walked off to attend the other customers.

"Oh waiter!" Some random guys called out to the girl who gave out the menus. The girl walked over to them. "Yes how may I help you? " The guys were being perverted."I want to order some of your hot coffee.." One of the guys was about to hug her, but she pushed him, they went to far, the girl had lost her temper. "Dont ever touch me again.. you good for nothings.." She punched a hole through the table. The guys quivered in fear and like the cowards they were, they ran off.

The girl had walked over to the trio's table. "Can I take your order?" She asked politly, with the temper of hers gone away by now. Shigure stood up. "Yes miss, I would like some of this! and some of this OOH and some of this and some of this..." He pointed down at the menu, he was cut of by Hatori. "Shigure thats enough. You can cancel his order. Just coffe for three please. " The young girl wrote down the order sweatdropping. "Ok coffee coming right up!" The girl smiled . "Oh by the way Im Jailene Sohma, and three are?" Ayame being the loud one spoke right up. "Im Ayame, the serious one is Hatori, the goofy looking like on is Shigure!" She cheerfuly smiled again. "Well...your order is coming right up!"

Jailene walked off into the kitchen. And came back out with coffee and set it on their table. "Well..here ya go.! My shift is over, so bye!" She hung her apron and left the Cafe.

(I will end it here...stay tuned for deh Next chapter of the Mabudachi Trio..o.O;;; xDDD Sorry for leaving this as cliffhangers...I am soo busy latly)


	4. Hokkaido

**(Buwahahahahahah chapter 5...Of...my story...ahem...I do not own Fruits basket .)**

Shiori was at a clinic atending to one of her patients. When all of a sudden she turned her head to see Jailene smiling brightly. "Hey mom." Jailene sat down next to the patient. Waiting for her mom to finish.

As soon as Shiori finished, she hung her white coat on the hanger and sat down next to Jailene. "So...hwo was work?" Jailene smiled. "Well..I uh...went off on some idiots again..." She smiled nervously. Shiori sighed ." Honey...at least try to control your anger..." Jailene nodded. "I'll try. Oh and by the way, I met three Sohma's on behalf of Obaasan! There was this awfuly mature handsome one..and one of them looked like a girl, and the other was an idiot..They were, the Snake, The Dog, and The Dragon. " She pointed out.

Shiori smiled. "Oh?...And what were their names?"

"Uh...lets see...Shigure Ayame...and..." Jailene forgot Hatori's name She looked to her mom and sweatdropped. "Uh...I forgot the other ones-. Shiori jumped right out "Oh my..you met Aya-san and Gure-san?...Your discription fits them well!" She chuckled a bit. "Mom...the weird thing is...that...one of them...Looks kind of like you...he had such a calm look on his face..." A look of softness crossed Jailene's face.She smiled lightly at her mom.

Shiori looked at Jailene and smiled. "Wait...his name was Hatori Sohma!" Jailene blurted out.

Shiori had a look of shock on her face. She looked down. Sighing deeply, she had no happy mood as of now. And she was pretty upset. "Jailene..dont trust him..." Jailene looked at her mom."Why...what did he do wrong?

Shiori looked into Jailene's eyes "Just...dont trust him..belive me...when I say this dear..." Jailene nodded.

_"What could be so bad about Hatori-san? What did he ever do? I mean...he looks so calm, gentle and mature, does mom know him? Did he do somthing bad to her? If he did...then...I'll be on the look out for him.But for now...I'll try to listen to mom, I dont want to worry her much..."_

Meanwhile with the Sohma's

"So Reika-chan! Where will we stay tonight!" Ayame perked up with a happy look on his face of course, as always drinking his tea.

Reika smiled cheerfuly. "You will stay at my place of course! HA HA HA!" Aperantly, Ayame and Reika, had the same laughter, and random moments. Hikari leand back on the chair, waiting for her mom and the idiots to stop talking, so she could go home peacefull, aperantly, it wasnt going to be a peaceful week, so had she suspected. "Mom, lets go home..." Hikari said hanging her apron up and walking out the door.

Reika nodded ."Alright Mabudachi trio..lets go home!" Ayame jumped up from his chair and skipped after Reika, Shigure and Hatori followed.

When they got to Reika's house. Ayame and Shigure ran inside, but Hatori somehow apeared infront of them and grabbed them by their shirts. "Dont be rude...its not your home."

Reika ran up to Hatori and smiled "Tori-san...dont worry..mi casa es su casa!" Hikari sighed softly.

"God...Just kill me now..." Hikari wasnt to proud that her mom was paired up with the mabudachi trio. She was exhausted from her whole entire week.

She sighed, and wondered what Jailene was doing.

That same night, Jailene and her mother didnt speak to each other. the house was silent. Jailene let a soft sigh escape herlips, she looked down at her cellphone, wondering why, none of her friends have called.

It was too quiet. Shiori had been silent ever since Jailene told her about the trio. Especially when she mentioned Hatori's name. Jailene finally decided to speak up, and break the silence. "Ok...mom...why dont you trust Hatori, what did he do to you? Please tell me I need to know..."

(I leave it at that point...for I have millions of things to do for school ...Well...I'll update in a few days..mabey...I dk yet...Well laters)


	5. Secrets revealed

**(I dont own Furuba or any of the characters...Yes...My story sucks...but please read..I need to know If Im actually doing OK at the least...)**

And so Shiori sighed softly, looking at Jailene. Not knowing where to start. "Jailene...I dont know where I should start..." Jailene looked at Shiori with pleading eyes.

This is when Shiori knew that she couldnt hide stuff from her daughter anymore. She held her head and sighed despretly. "Well, renember...I told you, your father had died?..." She came down to a pause.

Jailene nodded. "Well...first off...Hatori ...he's a doctor...not only that but he's my older brother...I used to look up to him..." She paused once more. Scared. That she was. She didnt know what Jailene's reaction would be.

"Well...Jailene...Hatori also erases people's memories...and he does it under the orders of the head of the Sohma family...Akito. Hatori...erased your father's memories..." Jailene had a shocked look on her face. She didnt know what to say. She couldnt belive this had been hidden from her. "Mom...but why...would Hatori do such a thing?" Jailene...said, with a tone of anger, yet sadness in her voice. She always wanted to be held by her father. And now that she found out that her father was still alive. She felt a bit happy...but still it was no use if he couldnt renember who she was. She slammed her fist on the table.

"It doesnt matter...anyways...its not like he could hug me anyways..." Jailene walked out and left Shiori alone. She didnt know wether she should feel hatred For Hatori...Or Akito...After all..She had heard some terrible stories about Akito. She already hated him. But now she hated him even more. But Hatori.

How could someone so calm like him do such a terrible thing.

A tear rolled down her cheek. "Its not fair..." Jailene whispered faintly. "I hate...him..." Anger filled her voice.

Meanwhile Shiori was quiet. "Why Hatori...why did you come here..." Shiori stopped for a second. "Wait..could it be...your sent under Akito's orders?" Thats when Shiori stood up. And walked out the front door. To make a quick stop to were the Mabudachi trio was. Of course she didnt know that they were there.

Meanwhile the mabudachi trio, were happily drunk, except for Hatori, who couldnt bring himself to stop them. He sat there on the futon. Lighting his cigerette. He closed his eyes for a moment and glanced over to Hikari. Who looked a bit pale. "Hikari is it? Are you feeling alright? You should get some sleep, instead of staying with these idiots..." Hikari blinked and glanced over to Hatori. She nodded a bit. But then decided to stay. "Then who's going to help you bring these three to bed? I mean...look at how drunk they are...its a sad excuse for calling them mature adults..."

Hatori noded. "True...And I have to put up with them back home in Tokyo..." Hikari stopped for a second. "Your a Sohma...and your from Tokyo..by any chance...do you know someone by the name of Hatsuharu Sohma?" Hatori nodded. "Yes...why?" A smile spread across Hikari's face. But of course...She didnt know If Hatsuharu would renember her. She sighed softly.

"HA HA HA!" Was all Ayame could say in his drunk state. Meanwhile Shigure stood up and did a strange dance. "OOOH PHEAR ME WOOF WOOF!" Ayame and Reika clapped . "GOOD BUT I CAN DO BETTER MY DEAR SHIGURE HA HA HA!" Ayame tried doing...the snake dance...yes...it was an odd dance. But heck he didnt care. He was a snake. And not to mention he was drunk.

But soon after, Shiori walked in and had a strange look on her face, seeing the three like this.

"Oh dear...Hikari...how long till they pass out?" Shiori didnt notice but Hatori looked at her. He looked down. Not knowing what to say to her. "I have noooo clue..." Hikari said with a yawn. But then Shiori glanced at Hatori. and had a shocked look on her face. She just stared at Hatori. But...out of nowhere...confetti fell down and bottles popped open "HA HA HA MORE SAKE PLEASE!" Ayame had to blurt out and say, to break the silence. Hikari clenched her fist. "NO MORE SAKE!" She grabbed the bottle and smashed it to the ground Leaving the three adults. Crying anime tears. "OH QUIT CRYIN ALREADY YOU IDIOTS!" She screamed quite loudly, Shiori and Hatori glanced at Hikari, with a sweatdropped, never before have they seen a calm girl like this go off like that.

Hikari smiled sweetly, and dragged the three idiots out of the room. leaving Hatori and Shiori alone.

But Shiori went back to her own buisness. "Hatori...what are you doing here?"She said. Sitting down with a sad expression crossing her face. Her bangs covered her eyes. "Why...answer me..Hatori-san..."

Hatori took the cigerette out of his mouth."Why do you call me..Hatori-san?...We are related you know..."Shiori gave him a glare. "I told you...I wont refer to you as my brother ever again...I told you I would never forgive you..."She snapped at him, with anger, in her voice.

Hatori nodded plainly. "Yes...I know that...the reason I came her is...on Akito's orders..."Shiori clenched her fist and gritted her teath. "You still obey his order's like a puppy dog...you havent changed one bit...Hatori-san..." Hatori didnt react to this at all. He remained calm and patient as usual. "Well..he is the head of the Family..."Shiori still glared at him. "So...why did he send you here for?"

Hatori put the cigerette back in his mouth. pretending to ignore the glare. but he didnt. He wanted to gain back his relationship with his sister. "You have the key to breaking the curse, you took it with you didnt you? You did it on purpose...Didnt you."Shiori's eyes widend. "To breaking the curse? What are you talking about. As far as I know...we're curse for life..." Hatori shook his head. "Well...All I know is that..you have the key to breaking the curse..." Shiori sighed. "No...my ex husband has it...It was his book..." Shiori softly said. Her temper had calmed down. "Well...were is he?" Shiori got angry again. "How would I know! Your the one who erased his memory! After that he disapeared out of my life!"

She looked down, Crying. She wouldnt stop. But just then, Hatori embraced her. Shiori's eyes widend. But she hugged him back. "Nii-san..."She said crying still. Hatori smiled softly. "Its been along time since you've called me that...little sister..." Shiori smiled a bit. She missed getting hugged by her older brother.

Jailene had fallen asleep in her room. She began to have a strange dream.

_"Kyo-kun! Wait up Kyo-kun!" The young girl tripped, she was running after Kyo. "Owie..." She said softly trying to get up. Aperantly. She was an energetic child. Kyo gave her a hand. the one with the beaded braclet. Kyo smiled at her. "let me help you..."He said with a blush on his face._

_. "Come on lets go together.."He smiled softly. Jailene went on and smiled back. "Ok.."She nodded. As the walked back to the house."Jailene! Time to go1!"Jailene's mom yelled out. Jailene pouted. _

_"I have to go back..home...I dont know when I'll be back...But lets make a promise!" Jailene smiled cheerfuly. Kyo nodded smiling "Ok...What kind of promise?" Jailene turned to look at him. "Lets promise to stay together always...even though were not near each other...Lets be best friends forever!" She yelled. Kyo nodded. "Ok." _

_But he wasnt expecting it. He got hugged by Jailene. To his surprise he didnt transform. But after that Jailene ran off "Buh by Kyo-kun!" She waved at him. And of course he waved back. Its the first time he'd ever gotten hugged. He felt a warmth deep inside of him. He knew deep inside he was going to see her again._

End of dream...

Jailene was still asleep. "I promise..."She whispered. But then she had woken up. And sat up on her bed. "Wha...what was that dream about?" She said softly. Jailene hadnt renembered . She somehow forgot about it. "And why do I keep having the same dream...its mad weird..."She spoke softly. The she yawned again. She had forgotten about her mom. But of course...She thought her mom was asleep. Jailene looked down. She wanted to know...Who Kyo was. And...he had the same braclet as her.

She sighed. Until she finally realized. "Oh my god...Kyo...Sohma...he's that cat of the Zodiac...I made a promised to him...I hope he still renembers..." She sighed once more. But she had been distracted about the cute boys in her school. She shrugged. "If I didnt renember it...He doesnt either...But I made that promise..I hope he does renember" She said going back to bed.

But Jailene didnt know...Kyo's hand was twitching...

. He had the same dream as Jailene..in the same night. He woke up. Looking around. "Jailene..".he said.

".why did I have that flashback...why.."He said getting lost in thought. "Its not like you care about that promise anyways...You said you would be with me forever when we were kids..and its a lie...its all a lie...You left without ever comng back...ten years..Jailene...You broke our promise...I was so stupid to trust you..." He said clenching his fist and punching the pillow. "You probably have a happy life...compared to mine..." Kyo went back to bed. Not realizing also...that Jailene had finally renemberd.

-

I will end it there...I wrote that...much,..I was soo boored...oo...

Well...well...I will update soon again...! /))))

My Shout outs.to Jailene-chan! For reminding me to update ./))) Read her story

Her Sn is SexyMami...GO READ HER STORY..FOR I AM IN IT IN LATER CHAPTERS...OO/)))


	6. Secrets pt 2

(Ohohohoh Chapter 7 is up ...)

**Disclaimer: Yeah..I own Fruits basket...see that book over there on my desk? oo :Points:**

**I don't really own Fruits basket..just the products I buy. Please...read my Friend Seximami's ficc...its really good. Better than mine oo I NEED REVIEWS MAN Besides...Not Only do I write things On Furuba..**

**But also things on...Final Fantasy..Gravitation...and so on and so fourth. I suck a fics man **

She finally woke up from a deep slumber, dark brown eyes, were locked on to the Hello kitty clock in her room. She blinked, only twice, rubbing her eyes gently. Her head gave a slight turn, another glance towards her calander. She blinked again. "Wait...it's...it's SATURDAY!" She jumped up and yelled.

Quickly, she put on her normal attire, blue jeans, and a pink shirt that said "It's all about me" She added a cute style to her hair. She braided her hair. And added on some strawberry lipgloss, with some JLO Perfume. She glanced at her self in the mirror, turning around and, she was satisfied. "All good."She nodded walking out. Somthing was missing though, her mom didn't wake her up as usual, nor did she smell food.

"Did..mom even come back yesterday?" She wondered to herself . She sighed softly, pouring out some orange juice in a small glass cup. Afterwards, she took the phone, and dialed over to her Aunt's house.

It rang twice, then a third time. And finally they picked up.

"Ohayou! ha ha ha!" Was the response she heard on the phone. Jailene sweatdropped. "Obaasan...is that you?" Then some other noises, which sounded like fighting. "HEY GIMME THAT STUPID PHONE YOU DRUNK BASTARD!" They screamed into her ear. She held the phone away three inches away from her ear, It was to loud. She shook her head in disagreement.

"Ohayou, sorry about earlier, who is this?" Finally Jailene held the phone to her ear. "Ohayou, Hikari-chan. Im going to your place in a few, is..everything alright?

Hikari sighed. "Yeah...they got drunk last night, and by the way, your mom is here..." Jailene paused for a moment. "Why...is mom there?"She whispered to herself. "Jailene...did you say anything?" She shook her head. "Oh nothing...Im gonna come over ...Ja ne" She hung up the phone, slipping on some Nike sneakers. She grabbed her purse and walked out the door.

The Adults, the three of them..weren't sober. They were still drunk aperantly. And Hikari, Shiori , and Hatori, were keeping an eye on them. Ayame jumped on the table with another vodka bottle "Ahem..I..." Then he fell over unconcious. "Well...My bet was on Shigure to go unconcious..Obaasan..you win..." Hikari sweatdropped. A Blackish purple Aura surounding her, with millions of sweatdrops falling down.

Aperantly they had betted on who would fall first. They slipped some wonderful sleeping pills in the drinks. The Drunk adults were bound to fall asleep anytime soon.

The other three, just watched them , from afar. Afraid to get close. God knows what The drunk ones would have done. They were sitting in a distance. Playing some Go. It was Hikari against Hatori, and...Shiori watching them, While the other two were discussing some random things.

There was a knock on the door, and Shigure jumped up and went like "I'LL GET THAT , ITS A BEAUTIFUL HIGHSCHOOL GIRL, WITH WITH MINISKIRTS HA HA" Hikari stepped up and landed a punch on Shigure's head. Making him fall down to the ground. She opened the door.

Jailene had come over. Jailene glanced to her suroundings. "Oh my...wha...What happend here?" Hikari turned chibi, with a her face going blank. "Well...uh...My mom..and these two idiots had..waaay...to much to drink last night..."Jailene walked in slowly, her leg was clung onto by a sleeping Shigure. He was drooling. "Ah...he he...my precious...highschool girl...such cute miniskirts..." Jailene was freaked out. She shook her leg like crazy, and turned chibi herself running around the house like crazy "GET HIM OFF MEEEEE"She yelled with anime tears stolling down her face TTTT''

She paused for a moment. Slamming Shigure against the wall.He finally let go of her and began to snore. "Omigosh...he's a crazy ass mother..." She glanced over to see her mother glaring at her before she was even able to curse out. "Uh...Hi mom..."She put on a cheerful, sweet look upon her face, as if to say I didn't do anything, Im a good girl. "Jailene...dear...its not lady like for you to curse...you know that." A grin was plastered on Hikari's face "Yeah Jailene..its not "Lady like" " She turned around and snickered. All three drunk ones were sound asleep now.

"So...uh..what are we going to do today?"

"Um...Jailene...we need to talk...all four of us..."

Jailene stopped dead in her tracks. She couldn't figure out why her mom was hanging out with Hatori, seemingly she was the one who had warned her not to go near him. She nodded obediently and sat down next to her mother.

"Jailene..Hatori is your Uncle..."

Jailene's eyes widend. If she was drinking anything, She would have spitted it out "SAY WHAT?" Jailene responded. She sat there, awaiting more of her mother's stories. "And...Hatori...in the family..is the one who erases...people's memories..under the law of Akito-san...Thats...why..." Shiori looked down, taking a deep breath. "Thats what happend to your father. Your father's memories were erased when you were a child, so he doesnt renember you..or me...I dont know if hes married or not. But..its best not to intrude on his life..."

Jailene stood up all tear eyed . "You expect ME. To accept Hatori ! You must be kidding me... I'd rather die..Because I dont have a godamned father, because of him? And who the hell is Akito-san? Ive heard many others talk about him, BUT NO ONE EVER TELLS ME ANYTHING!" Jailene's temper finally rose up. She was acting more like Kyo now. Hikari pushed Jailene down "Sit. " She responded to Jailene calmly.

"Listen...this goes for me too...Jai-chan...Aktio-san is the head of the family...we have to obey him..but most of us left Tokyo..because we wanted to be out of his grasp...we rebelled...But...Aktio-san..is the chain that binds us all together..that keeps us in our misery towards this curse...so please...listen to what Obaa-san has to say..." Hatori hoped to gain somthing out of Hikari's words, he didnt want to be hated, deep down. He wanted his sister to be happy, if he couldn't be, then at least his sister, he had hoped.

Jailene nodded looking down" FINE..I'll listen..." Shiori gave off a faint smile towards her daughter.

"And...You and Hikari are to go live in Tokyo..with Shigure-san..and other Sohma's about your age...how does that sound? I promise..you wont live in the main house with Akito-san..." Jailene's cat ears popped out. "Other Sohmas? My age? Are they guys?"

Jailene went back to her normal sweet self. "As a matter of fact..there's another cursed cat..his name is Kyo..." Jailene perked up happily, standing back out looking down at Hatori. "Really? Thats great..I can't wait to meet them!" Jailene paused. "Mom...by the way...a few weeks ago..I found this page in my book...I put it in my purse..." She searched her purse, pulling out everything until she had finally revealed a piece of paper, handing it to her mother.

Shiori read what was on the paper to herself..leaning foward a bit trying to make out what was on it , because of course, the piece of paper was 10 years old.

_And...once...the animals begin to respect me...two cats will be born...these cats...these cats will rid away the evil that wont let us all live in peace...the evil that binds them together under the curse..once the evil is removed...the cats will have to fall in love...the love, and the removal of this evil..will break the curse..._

Shiori's eyes widend. Now she knew what the other Sohma's were up to. She stopped and glared at Hatori, giving him the piece of paper. Hatori read the paper. And shrugged "I ..I didn't know..." He answered quietly enough, so that only he and his sister could hear.

Hatori stood up. "We leave the day after tomorwo.." He smiled at Hikari and Jailene. "Until then...start packing..."

THAT INCREDIBLY SUCKED OO;;;;;

Well...I need reviews...no flaming please...but I need nice comments...and some encourgement..and...some fan support...These..first chapters..are extremely..BOORing...but.. I have somthing up my sleave in later chapters to make you ppl drool...Suspence...Violence.. Dwuahaha...

And..Death.. ..

FIND OUT WHO DIES IN LATER CHAPTERS IF YOU DONT READ THEN YOU DONT FIND OUT WHO DIES /)))))

Bai ! Skitters off


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**: Weee...look..its on my desk! No..I dont own Fruits basket uu

Jailene slept peacfuly that night. She couldn't wait to meet the other Sohma's. And she wasnt the only one, Hikari too.

The next day, Jailene woke up, and took out a large suitcase, filling it with lots of clothes. Diffrent types of Shoes, Nike, Rebok,Kswiss, And so on. She put in almost all of her room, duh, n ot her bed of course.

She walked out with a two suitcases. A bright smile apearing on her face. Shiori smiled. "Well?.then...lets go meet the others.." Walking out of the house. Hatori, and the others were already there. The got in the car, and drove to the airport.

They finally got to the airport.

They boarded the Airplane and waved good bye to their loved ones. Hikari sitting next to the Isle, and Jailene next to the window. Of course, First class.A random movie played.

Meet the Fockers.

The first class section..filled with laughter. But not to mention, Shigure and Ayame laughing their heads off at every thing. Hatori had a smile planted on his face in amusment at the movie. Jailene fell asleep and so did Hikari.

And finally...it was silent when all of a sudden "Tokyo, we are now at Tokyo" The pilot anounced. Waking everybody up. Jailene woke up and looked out the window 'Oh my god were in TOKYO!" Waking Hikari up who rubbed her eyes and smiled. "Yes!" She said happily.

With the Sohma's

Tohru was happily drinking Tea with Yuki. And..our favorite cat Kyo. There was an akward silence between them. Tohru glanced to Yuki, then to Kyo. She sighed , the phone rang "Ahh! I'll get that!" She said bowing down like she normally did and walking off. "Moshi Moshi!' She answered happily.

"Tohru-kun...were back...and Kinda hungry..can you fix somthing...alot of food please.." Hatori trailed off and hung up. Tohru nodded and hurried to the kitchen. "So...Neko...why are you so silent?" Yuki said breaking the silence between them, sipping his tea. "Non ya damn buisness Nesumi..." He anwsered rudely. Like he normally did.

"Idiot.." Yuki answered back sipping his tea. "I SAID ITS NON OF YOUR BUISNESS YOU STUPID RAT! " Kyo stood up ticked of, ears popping out and everything. There was a knock on the door. Tohru's head popped out of the Kitchen. "HAI I'll get that!" She opened up the door, Revealing...The Mabudachi Trio, and two unknown faces. They walked in. Yuki popped out, and well..Kyo same old same old. He was chased out of the house and is now on the rooftop. "Tohru, Yuki...this is..Jailene, and Hikari" Shigure smiled happily.

"Ahh nice to meet you, My name is Tohru! Um well..Dinner is almost ready!" She rushed into the kitchen.

Shigure had a wide grin on his face."Sooo..did you have any fun with Tohru-kun while we were gone? " He earned himself a punch in the head "Stop you lech.." He trailed off, then smile at the girls. "Hi..Im Yuki Sohma, pleasure..."

Jailene, at first glance thought he was a girl, but when she heard his voice, She turned red and smiled back. "Yeah..same here..." She trailed off.

"Hey..um...who was that guy on the roof?" Yuki sweatdropped. "Oh.,thats just Kyo..."

_Kyo...Kyo...I think he's the one from my dream..._"Jailene thought for a moment.

Tohru popped out of the kitchen. "Hai! Dinner's ready!" She said leading them all to the dining table.

Kyo soon apeared. Jailene glanced at him . He cought her looking at him. "HEY WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LOOKING AT!" He yelled at her rudely. Jailene's cat ears popped out. "WELL CANT I JUST GLANCE AT SOMEONE YOU STUPID ORANGE HAIRED JERK!" She stood up, while yelling at him.

Hikari sighed. "Oh..no not again..."...She said, a blue backround with blackish lines surounding her.

There was a cat fight going on inside the Sohma house. Hikari had an annoyed look on her face. "WILL YOU ALL SHUT UP " She screamed her lungs out, until she was very short out of breath. She took out a lot of energy, until the two cats finally shut themselves up.

Jailene and Kyo sat on diffrent sides of the table. So they wouldn't look at each other and begin to bicker once again. There was an akward silence. Until Hatori finally Spoke up. "Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru, From now on, Hikari and Jailene will be living under the same house as you." Tohru smiled and jumped up "Hai! Thats great, we could have a girls night and such!" She kept on eating her dinner. Kyo twitched. "Why the hell does SHE have to be living here. You know we cant have anymore outsiders!" Kyo stood up banged on the table, glaring at Hatori. Hatori sighed. "These...outsiders...are your cousins.."

Kyo's mouth dropped wide open. He stayed silent and sat back down. "Idiot," Yuki mumbled.Kyo shot a death glare at Yuki . "Hikari..is the...tiger...Jailene..is the cat..." Kyo was tweaked with interest. He glanced at Jailene, searching for a bracelet. Until..finally he saw it on her right hand.

"No wonder..they were so high tempered..." Yuki trailed off."Yep..." Shigure added eating a riceball.

Kyo stood up and walked off silently without a word. "Kyo..-kun..."Tohru was about to go after him, but Yuki stopped her. "Its alright miss Honda...you should know Kyo by now..." Tohru nodded "Yes.."

"You know..Miss Jailene..Kyo is also the cat from the Zodiac..." Jailene looked back at Shigure. "Really? I thought I was the only cat...but..Makes me feel better that theres more than just one cat in the Juunishi.." She smiled feeling a bit, more like home now.

"Mhmmmm this food is great..." Jailene said feeling the sweet and sour taste of the food Tohru made.

Tohru bowed her head "Thank you..very much..." Hikari tasted the rice ball. She never really ate one at home either, but she didn't want to be rude. She flavored it as she took a big bite out of it. A smile coming across her face. "Oh..wow..this is good! " She said holding her cheek and eating the rice ball.

Dinner was soon over. And They were pretty much tired now.

They lead Jailene and Hikari to their new rooms. They were right next door to Tohru.

Tohru had a bright look on her face. "This is going to be so much fun! I can't wait till Uo-chan and Hana-chan meet you!" She smiled back at them. Jailene and Hikari smiled back. "Tohru your so sweet. How can you live with all those guys..oo; " Hikari added on. Tohru sweatdropped ."Oh no..they're really nice to me...And I know you two will feel right at home. "Tohru walked into her room. "Oh...and tomorwo we go shopping for your school supplies!.."

Hikari and Jailene blinked. "School supplies?..." Before entering her room Tohru nodded "Hai, you two will be going to our School! Theres other Sohma's that go there to! This is going to be so much fun I cant wait!" Tohru went inside her room.

Jailene and Hikari nodded at each other and went to bed.

Next morning. Hikari was one of the first ones out of bed. She paced downstairs, smelling food. She was kinda hungry. She walked into the Kitchen to see a cooking Tohru. She smiled at Tohru."Need any help Honda-san?" She walked over toTohru. "Ohayo Gozaimasu!" Tohru cheerfuly greeted Hikari.

Hikari rubbed her eyes. "Mmm smells good, wutcha makin?" She said stretching and yawning at the same timr. "Some..leaks...and Miso soup..." Hikari sweatdropped. "Uh...Tohru...I have a sensitive stomach in the morning, do you have any milk. Perhaps?"

Tohru gasped a bit "Oh my..Im so sorry! I didn't know you had a sensitive stomach, I can make whatever you like!" She bowed her head in apology. Hikari sweatdropped. "No...thats ok..Can you tell me where the Milk and Cereal is at?" Tohru pointed to the fridge "The milk should be on the top shelf ...and the cereal should be in one of these cupboards..."She said softly.

Soon after..Yuki walked into the kitchen. He walked up behind Tohru and kissed her on the cheek"Morning..."'Yuki said in a soft, gentle voice. Tohru was blushing, she was as red as a tomatoe.

. Tohru was startled a bit by Yuki. Hikari had gotten her cereal out and almost dropped the milk, when she saw what Yuki did. Yuki turned his head and turned red himself. Hikari grinned. "Don't worry..I promise I wont tell on you! Hehe .."She walked out eating the cereal in her hand, going back upstairs into her room to get dressed.

Meanwhile, Jailene was sound asleep. The light shone through the window, Lighting her room up.

She was having the same dream as the other night. She stirred a bit in her sleep. Kyo knocked on her door. "Hey..lazy...get up!" No answer. Kyo growled ."I SAID GET UP!" Still no answer. The door suddenly opened. And he was curious to see what she was doing. Of course sleeping. But he was curious to know what she was like.

He walked up to her bed, leaned in closer, and removed a strand of hair from her cheek. "Mnmm..."Jailene still asleep grabbed Kyo and hugged him. Kyo flushed a bright red. "Kyo..."...She muttered.

Suddenly, Jailene opened her eyes. Blushing she throw Kyo against the wal, making quite the large hole.

"You...YOU PERVERTED DAMN IDIOT WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING IN MY GOD DAMN ROOM, WHERE YOU TRYING TO RAPE ME OR SOMETHING!"Kyo shot up. "IT WAS TIME TO WAKE UP. AND WE HAVE TO GO SOMEWHERE TODAY! YOU WHERE THE ONE HUGGING ME AND SAYING MY NAME WHILE SLEEPING!"Jailene blushed, then growled a bit. "WHO GAVE YOU THE RIGHT TO ENTER MY ROOM JUST TO WAKE ME UP!"

Shigure happend to walk by, with a coffee cup in his hand. The newspaper in the other. He was wearing his usual kimono. He looked to the wall. "Kyo-chan...you have the worst luck with the ladies...now...The main house quit paying repairs for everything damaged by you..So..."He paused. "You will have to do the repairs...Kyo-chan..you pervert you! Taking advantage of Miss Jailene..Shame on you!" He dramaticly said. As he always did. Kyo shot up "Shut up!" Shigure was already walking away sipping his coffee and reading the newspaper at the same time. Jailene got out of bed and walked away with a red look on her face. Not speaking to Kyo at all.

I will end it here..oo...Nehh...Next chapter will be...Shopping And School...

Chapter9 will be...Time to meet Akito san...o.o;;

Chapter 10 will be...The evil behind Akito...And..I think My story is gonna have 25..chapters..oo;;;;

Bai...R&R Or..I will never update..come on ppl..please read..comment on what I need to work on and such..anything!


End file.
